Team SYRA
by Storygazer
Summary: Team SYRA, a team out to make their own mark in the world alongside the canon characters of the series. Introducing: Ametihtia (Amy), an eccentric girl who adds a spark of enthusiasm in everything she does.
1. Sapphyre Trailer

Team SYRA: Sapphyre Nilshikha

**(Disclaimer**: RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and Roosterteeth. The OCs belong to BloodyRosalia. I just own the elements that belong to me, like the plot and other OCs that come into play.)

Hey everybody. Storygazer here with a special story made for all of you. Not only is it about a new set of characters in a brand new setting, but they're the ones made by fellow Fanfic writer and artist (yes, she can draw), BloodyRosalia (she's sweeter than the name might imply.) So editing and drawing (if you go to her DA account) credit definitely goes to her as well.

And to start this off, we're going to introduce the leader and sharpshooter (in more ways than one), Sapphyre Nilshika. Read, review, and be sure to visit the artist on Deviantart to see her characters' pictures!

* * *

_**Deep and vast as the blue skies above,**_

_**To soar true and farther beyond any horizon,**_

_**...is man's illusion of freedom.**_

"C'mon, you stupid wolf. I need to get home before the day gets any darker."

Crouching behind a large bush, a girl with tan skin and brown hair took care not to make any sudden movements. Before her was a pack of Beowolves roaming amongst the bushes inside the large forest. Although it may have been in her best interest to go another route, the girl was pressed for time, so her only option was to push on forward and avoid detection.

Thankfully, she was about to make it to the other side...until a large Beowolf got in her way.

"Hurry up now, before dad kills me for being late," whispered the teen as she slowly raised her crouched body. While she waited, she made sure her blue blouse and skirt weren't caught on anything.

When the Beowolf took a few steps forward and turned its large head away, the girl quickly jumped and dived past the Grimm. Once she landed in another bush, she quickly held her breath as the beast glanced back after hearing a soft noise.

After turning around several times more, the Grimm slowly walked away and the girl sighed in relief to know she was in the clear. But right as she began her journey home, she noticed a creature of black fur lumber out of one bushes and make eye contact with her brown eyes. When she realized what it was, her body froze still. It was a small Beowolf walking around, probably getting ready to return to its pack.

As the two maintained their eye contact, the girl did her best to keep calm, knowing that any other action can attract the other monsters. Yet, she still reached for the weapon on her back to prepare for the worst-case scenario. She may also need to take care of the young one in front of her to prevent it from calling its parents.

However, the baby turned away as if the girl wasn't there to make it need to call for help. Almost collapsing from relief, the girl quietly pressed forward, knowing that the worst was now over.

Coincidentally, there seemed to have been a song to congratulate her...literally. The electronic beats from her phone's ringtone filled the air of the forest faster than she could recognize it.

"This isn't the time for this...!" The traveller rushed to turn off her phone as it started playing her favorite song. In those few seconds, the girl felt her heart beat so fast that going any faster might have led to a heart attack. After hearing something breathe heavily beside her, the girl looked up and spoke to calm some part of the suspense in her mind.

"Uh, hi. Glad you like the song. Want to sing along with it?"

The large Beowolf from before let out a mighty yell, shooting forth saliva that splattered into the girl's face. Wiping off the spit with one hand, she said, "I guess not… gross," before running off as she knew that the pack was now alerted of her presence.

Approaching a large tree, the girl effortlessly climbed the trunk to gain higher ground and ditch the Grimm. Realizing that they too could climb trees, the teen quickly jumped to the branch of a different tree. After she jumped past several more branches, she looked behind to find that she was ahead of her pursuers, who were slow on their climbing.

When she dared to think she was safe again, the sound of screeching and howling filled the air from the leaves above. Suddenly, small black monkeys with white and red masks descended from the top and jumped amongst the branches to make their way towards the her.

"Pansies, really?!" she huffed. "How did MY escape suddenly become YOUR business?"

Now surrounded, the girl stopped on one branch and revealed her sword, the Tygreazul, that was attached next to her quiver. She first stepped to the side to avoid getting slammed by the stretching arm of a Pansy, then, with her blue blade shining under the evening sun, sliced off the arm.

She cringed at her own cruelty before jumping to another branch and struck the back of the Pansy that was in her way. "Leave me alone! I don't want to fight you guys!" Despite her words, she was forced to strike down the monkeys that blocked her path through the trees.

As she took out the opposition, she noticed that that several of the Grimm resorted to ranged objects, like rocks and branches, to attack her. Leaping away, the girl hid behind a tree after narrowly avoiding a watermelon-shaped rock.

She loosened a string that connected the spiral metal that was parallel to her blade, forming the longbow. Nocking an arrow that was from her quiver, the girl quickly got out of her cover and shot the projectile into a Pansy.

As the Grimm fell, she resumed the frantic marathon. Jumping by the falling body of her victim, the girl swiftly, but begrudgingly, took out the arrow inside it and used it as a pike to slam it into another that tried to swing in her way. "Give up already!"

Shoving the arrow into another Grimm that tried to ambush her, she, from atop the thick branch, spotted Beowolves attempting to climb up the trunk of the tree she was on. She dodged another rock headed her way, then began scaling the highest reaches of the tree..

When she made it to the peak, the warrior, now standing under gray clouds, prospected the area, taking note that she was almost back in Vale. Gazing downwards, the girl also saw that her Grimm pursuers gathered in the surrounding area to block her escape. Also noting the occupied trees near her, the archer took a deep breath and mumbled to herself, "Looks like I have no choice…but to take all of them out."

Although unpleasant, it was the only idea she could think of to ensure that none of the Grimm follows her into the city.

Just as the she stood up and got her bow ready, her phone started ringing again with the song from earlier. Enjoying the lyrics, the archer slowly tipped over the edge of the branch and fell towards the group of monsters below her.

_**Some voices are born of dreams **_

_**Some not yet begun. **_

At her descent, the archer thrusted her knee into the first unfortunate Beowolf and released an arrow from the drawstring. She converted her bow back into her sword to cut down another Beowolf, just as the arrow struck a distant Pansy.

_**But**_

_**For those who are forged of steel, spiritless,**_

_**I must lay the foundation. **_

Kicking the dead Beowolf off of the branch, she re-formed her bow and knelt on one knee, taking careful aim at the incoming Pansies. With a different-shaped arrow ready, the archer let it fly towards the trio of beasts that made a mad dash towards her.

_**There's a conscious defined**_

_**Want to be free, **_

As the arrow flew, it suddenly split into two more arrows that struck all of them down. By that time, she had adjusted a red-tipped arrow to her bow and pivoted around, releasing it towards another branch.

_**And it's deep in my mind,**_

_**Calling to me. **_

As the arrow made contact with a branch, the wooden limb suddenly exploded and snapped off from the tree. The Pansy standing on top it fell towards its doom; its broken remains struck another Grimm below it. Seeing that more were almost to her position, the warrior switched to her longsword as she hopped off her branch.

_**But every time I look,**_

_**There's nothing there, no... **_

On her way down, she halved the body of a Pansy, then returned to her bow and shot out arrows as she descended through the air. While some arrows struck their targets, others were able to pierce through one Grimm and hit the other standing behind it.

_**Still, I have to go on**_

_**Fighting my fear **_

The archer reached the ground safely, thanks to the Grimm body cushioning her landing. Acknowledging that she was far from done, the girl spun back around, firing an arrow at a nearby tree trunk. From the embedded tip, a flame burst out and ran up the length to burn the tree in its entirety.

_**Till the promise of dawn**_

_**Follows it here,**_

The fire forced the Grimm on the tree to either jump to their doom or burn as the fire embraced them. Either way, this eliminated most of the threat, as the remaining monsters fled after seeing their comrades succumb to the flames.

_**And an identity…**_

_**will rise. **_

"That didn't take too long...I guess." She was also pleased that she managed to finish her task just as the ringtone stopped. Meanwhile, a sudden downpour immediately drenched the entire area.

"Well, at least I wouldn't get in trouble for burning down the forest."

The teen then reached for her phone and checked the caller ID to see that it was her father. Frowning at the sight, the archer mentally prepped a speech that would explain why she didn't pick up this entire time.

She was so distracted in her preparations that she never noticed the large footsteps lumber its way towards her. When she heard a branch break from a large foot, she glimpsed back to find an Ursa standing directly behind her with a large paw in the air.

"...You too?!"

Before she could react, the Ursa swung its paw and landed a heavy blow at the archer's side. This made her fly in the air until her body crashed into a tree trunk. As she struggled to get up, the Ursa slammed another paw that sent her flying again. During her flight, her quiver got torn off by a passing tree branch, making the container disconnect from her back.

Her phone also dropped to the wet dirt, accidentally causing it to play music again. Oddly enough, the ringtone picked up from when it stopped playing the previous song.

_**One pulse wave of thought evolves.**_

_**It can't be undone. **_

Recovering from the ambush, the girl managed to immediately get up and roll out of the way before the Ursa could trample over her body. As she looked for her quiver, she saw it on the ground with several arrows strewn all over the damp soil.

Running out of time, she instinctively dove for the nearest arrow and shakily placed it into the bow. After the end made contact with the string, the arrowhead started to spin, as if it was a power drill.

_**If this current of life in my veins isn't real, **_

The archer then realized that she had the experimental arrow, the one she rarely practiced with because of various issues. Unsure of what would happen if she unleashed it, the approaching Ursa gave her little choice but to take aim before she shot the arrow. As it flew, it suddenly arched to the side and shot by the Grimm's head. The warrior recognized that this happened because the arrowhead's spinning interfered with its trajectory.

_**What lies on the hori-...hori-...zon-**_

As the Ursa slowly made its way to the archer, the Grimm stepped on the malfunctioning phone that was beside it, thus ending the lyrics that have been playing the entire time. Now the only noise that could be heard was the Ursa's heavy breathing and the loud thunder booming in the sky.

When the archer tried to run, she suddenly felt her leg let out so much pain that it prevented her from properly standing up (or 'caved the moment she pressed on it). She noticed the wet leg had a large bruise on the side, evidence that she didn't come out of her recent crash unharmed.

Before she could reach for another arrow, the Ursa let out a loud roar before it made a final charge at her. With no other means to protect herself, the soaked girl raised her bow, intending to use the drawstring on it as a choking tool in a last-ditch effort to survive.

Right when the Ursa was upon her, a loud crunch came from its back followed by a grinding noise.

Suddenly, the Grimm groaned in pain before it fell to the ground with a mighty crash. When the archer took a few minutes to see what would happen, she saw that it only twitched until its body began smoking. When the body no longer made any movements, the archer realized that it was dead.

Surprised, the archer looked at its back to see that the arrow she shot earlier had embedded itself there. She also caught the sight of the scarred trees nearby that indicate that the arrow ricocheted back into the Ursa.

Although she wanted to celebrate this stroke of luck, the archer couldn't find the will to do so. She was wet, cold, and afraid of how her family was probably angry and worried about her. Plus, she just massacred a horde of Grimm while creating a mess of wood and ash.

"Dad's really going to kill me when I get back. He's still angry that I didn't finish that vacation project."

After retrieving her belongings for a few minutes, the wounded archer did her best to hang onto the broken items and slowly limp her way back home. Hopefully by the time she's back, she'll have something to mitigate the harsh scolding that her parents will surely give her.

The teenager sighed and narrated aloud, "Sapphyre...is not going to be eating dinner tonight." Unfortunately, that wasn't the real issue. If she was truly lucky, being grounded will be the least of her worries when she gets back.

_Trailer One, End._

* * *

A/N:

And this is how the first trailer goes. There will be three more trailer chapters coming out and yes, the plot for each of them has been already decided. Now all that's left is to write, review, squabble (not), and get everything prepped alongside the original creator of these wonderful characters.

There is also more information about the character on the photo in DA. You can find it by finding Bloody Rosalia's account and looking in her gallery.

Also, the lyrics above have come from the song, Identity Sequence by zircon. The song was meant to be about someone who's a robot., so for the ones who like think ahead of the plot, consider this as one of your guesses.

And once again, the artistic prop for the lyrics goes to BR...man, I can't find a more talented person to work with than her.

Anyways, if you decide to like this story, give a shout-out to BR (how I will address Bloody Rosalia in some cases), especially if you see her characters' pictures and like them too.


	2. Yulon Trailer

Team SYRA: Yulon Xueshan

A/N: **(Disclaimer**: RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and Roosterteeth. The OCs belong to BloodyRosalia and other content you recognize belong to their respective owners. I just own the elements that belong to me, like the plot and other OCs that come into play.)

So here is the next trailer chapter. This time, it's about a no-nonsense businesswoman who aims to become the best she can be, hoping to fly high with her wings.

Read and review, thank you.

* * *

_**To deny the flawed view of perfection,**_

_**is no different than lacking the limited vision of an ideal world.**_

The loud buzzing and whirring sounds of machinery rang through the air inside a workplace bustling with activity. Several bullheads, personal air vehicles, plus an old helicopter were stationed where packages of various sizes were being loaded into their cargo holds. Workers wearing green and white uniforms ran around the area and shouted at each other to communicate over the loud noise.

Within all this chaos, one distinct voice managed to pierce through, its owner, a girl, walking across the facility while surrounded by a team of employees.

"Are the packages done?"

"Yes ma'am. They have been shipped out this morning."

"And they will reach their destinations without delay?"

"Yes ma'am. After the recent White Fang attacks, we have added the battle androids as part of the new security measures. We can assure you that nothing will be damaged or stolen."

"The results will testify to that; nothing is ever 100% accurate" finished the girl as she maintained her calm stride down the room. This created the sound of light clacking as her gray boots hit the metallic floor.

Despite her formal turquoise and white dress, she looked no older than seventeen. The same teen manager watched the staff around her disperse to attend to their individual duties. As they scattered, the girl gestured to one person and ordered, "You, walk with me. There are several things we need to discuss regarding your recent report."

The man she called over grimaced as he followed her to a flight of wide stairs. To get her attention, the boss' daughter, meant more work or discipline is going to be dished out to him. He didn't mind the former since he enjoyed his work; the latter was the most common and, coming from her, not the most pleasant.

As they ascended the staircase, the young manager said, "You worked for this company long enough to have memorized the mission statement by now. But in your own words, explain to me what we do. What is the goal that we are trying to achieve for the people, for our customers?"

Unsure of why the girl would ask him that, the concerned man did his best to remember everything he knew as he stated, "All businesses are the body, and we, the Jade Distribution Corporation, are the vessels that transport the necessities, if not the lifeblood, of civilizations throughout the world. With this responsibility, we maintain our motto, '_To fly with wings of today towards a perfect tomorrow'_."

When he was done, there was a slight pause, as if she was expecting him to say more. Before the man could panic over a possible mistake, the teenage manager quickly turned around as her hand moved towards the back of her waist.

"Short and concise…satisfactory, but not enough enthusiasm. It still represents the mission well, I suppose. This mission is why we installed these workshops onto our large airships, such as the **Albatross** we're riding on. Wouldn't you agree?"

Taking a quick glance from atop the stairs, the veteran worker slowly nodded his head as he recalled that the ship was headed to one of their main airports. On a side note, the sight of the sophisticated machinery was impressive, especially from the top of the stairs.

While he was distracted, the girl continued, "Now with the mission in mind, there is one thing that I have yet to hear from you." She suddenly whipped out her hand from behind her waist to fully unfold a green fan used to hide half of her face. The employee felt his body grow cold, especially from eyeing the metal blades protruding from the top of the weapon.

"The new security measures you mentioned earlier…what are we to expect with these 'extra' additions?"

As she raised the fan into the air, he stammered, "W-we can assure that nothing will delay us. There is really no need for worry; w-we can really expect everything to be sent out per-perfectly with no additional expenses at all!"

Sighing as she heard this, she slowly retrained the fan up above her head. The man beside her could only see himself as a viable target, leaving his body to cringe as he expected to be struck. Instead, he heard her chide, "You should be ashamed of making a statement like that. It revealed two mistakes that I can never accept. The first is that you have forgotten that I said there is never a perfect 100% accuracy in this business."

With a flick of her weapon, she threw a long dagger that struck the helmet of a worker amongst the crowd on the floor below. When the white helmet fell off, two brown cat ears came into view, shocking the people who happened to be near him. Noticing the expressions, the Faunus let out a low growl before he brandished a hidden sword.

His attacker promptly leaped over the stair railings and said, "The second mistake is that-." The Faunus, with two hands on his weapon, raised the blade to block her fan from cutting his face.

Shooting out a kick in midair, the girl struck the Faunus at the chin. The strike left him dazed long enough for her to sweep his legs with another kick after landing on the floor. As the fallen intruder writhed in pain from his fall, she finished, "We work towards that perfect number through the proper means. That is why I am here; to make sure this new security is enough to protect this business."

Taking out a second fan from behind the feathers decorating the waist of her dress, she aimed the a fan at the workers who were fleeing through a large doorway. "And now that the White Fang infested this ship we must have gotten..._soft_."

Raising her voice to the rest of the astonished staff nearby, she said, "Hurry and sweep this entire aircraft for more," Pausing to shoot the employee above her a disappointed look, she continued, "...before we bring _your_ employment status into question."

Once he nodded his head, the man scurried off as the director gave chase to the retreating intruders down a narrow hallway. Flinging one bladed fan forward, she managed to strike one in the shoulder, stopping him long enough for her to slam an elbow in his face. After pulling out her weapon, she shoved him aside and swiped her other fan in the air, sending a stringed knife towards another. The attached line slid under his feet, causing him to trip when the girl pulled on it.

Maneuvering past the unconscious intruders, she pressed forward after the rest and found herself in a large engine room. At the opposite end, the intruders were all watching her intently with their golden-colored eyes.

One of them, perhaps the leader of the Faunus, came forward and smiled a toothy grin as he took off his helmet to reveal wolf ears sticking from his black and white hair.

"So you're the one who had the guys running nervous. No wonder they begged me to get our little job here done early."

The Faunus threw the helmet at the manager, prompting her to slice it in half. The distraction gave the ringleader time to turn around while the rest encircled her.

Before one of them could strike her with his sword, she twisted his arm and slapped him with the fan. A kick to his stomach, and he was on the ground cold. Regaining her stance, she heard the leader from earlier laugh as he said, "Nice moves, but you're surrounded now. Wanna give up, Human? You know, we might leave you unharmed if you stop here."

Hearing this almost made the director sneer back. The Faunus cut off his own laughter from this unexpected sight before asking, "So is that a 'no' or am I not seeing the joke?"

Opening her fans to their fullest extent, she replied, "Excuse me, what you said was amusing, for you see, a Xueshan is_ never _outnumbered." Using her weapons to signal a 'bring it on' motion, she clarified, "Our foes have merely evened the odds for themselves."

As she taunted with the twin fans, the Jade Empresses, the leader was unsure how to respond to her confidence. Scratching the back of his head, he said, "...and the swan spreads her wings wider. Arrogant, aren't you?" He tilted his head and commanded, "Take her down while I get to work on this thing, just don't kill-...well, don't leave a mess."

When the henchmen advanced toward the lone director, she simply twirled and sent one flying as she used the heel of her boot to strike him in the gut. In the middle of her spin, she threw out her fans like boomerangs and struck down two more of her attackers. Just as she landed back down in a crouch, she smirked at her last two opponents who were instantly hit by the fans ricocheting off the walls near them. Now the winner of the five-second battle, she stood up with upraised hands to reclaim her returning weapons.

Seeing no enemies left standing, she turned to the lead Faunus, who was eying the battle, or rather her, with interest. She scowled at his crass smile, not noticing his hands grabbing the airlock's handle behind him.

"Awesome moves. The guys would have killed me to see that kind of show."

She was about to retort when the door behind him flipped open. Doing her best to withstand her ground against the vacuum, she was startled to see that the Faunus let himself get pulled out. Unwilling to let him escape, she leaped after him into the rushing wind of the outside sky.

Stabbing her closed fans into the hull to anchor herself, she surveyed upwards to find the intruder climbing a ladder to the top of the aircraft. She grabbed a hold of the iron bars and quickly pursued. She made it to the top just in time to see him board a Bullhead.

After analyzing the situation, the young manager quickly retrieved a walkie-talkie from the satchel hidden under the feathers of her waist. Pressing a button, the girl yelled into it, "Pilot, how is that helicopter doing? Is she ready for lift off?"

"Ma'am?!" A buzz sounded, followed by a splashing sound and a distinct shout, "OW! The coffee is... Shoot." After a scuffling noise, the female voice was able to respond, "Err...yes ma'am, we just finished installing the new engine, but why-."

"Just fly it to the top of the ship! Notify me when you're here." The teen cut off the communication right as White Fang members, armed with machine guns, landed on top of the hull with their spiked boots. Putting the comm away, she circled her body with fans out to deflect the incoming gunfire.

Without warning, she sprung into the air and launched one fan at her attackers. Mysteriously, her body seemed unaffected by gravity as it slowly floated down to the ground. The attackers below tried to hit her, unaware of the airborne fan until it sliced through the barrel of their guns. Surprised to see that more bullets didn't come out, they looked down at their guns, not realizing that they just made the mistake of taking their eyes off of their incoming enemy.

The teen propelled herself toward them, knocking them all down with her one weapon. As she was up against the last of the reinforcements, she quickly snatched up her other fan that was embedded in the ground before using it to cut past him. Meanwhile, the wolf from before had some kind of rocket launcher aimed at her body from the inside of the aircraft.

"Okay, you're a lot more dangerous than I gave you credit for. No hard feelings, but my bosses would probably want me to take you out," yelled the Faunus before he shot out multiple rockets. The manager immediately responded with throwing knives to intercept them, creating clouds of explosions in the air between them.

After one more explosion, the hostile aircraft suddenly swerved to aim its forward machine gun at her. Just as she considered retreating, she heard her communication device burp static before the pilot's voice alerted, "I'm right behind you, ma'am. Make sure to watch for the blades on this old bird!"

As the bullets came out of the Bullhead, the girl jumped high and flipped backwards, right into the the helicopter that rapidly approached from the back of the _Albatross_. After she safely landed, she quickly slid the side door shut to block the bullets that almost hit her.

When the helicopter ascended to avoid the gunfire, the manager noticed the pilot at the front looking back at her with her white and green helmet. "Everything is clear, ma'am. We're ready to go back inside after I lose these guys and-."

"No, get as close to that Bullhead as you can. We need to stop them before they escape."

Unsure of why she wanted to do this, the older woman responded, "No offense ma'am, but they almost tore us to pieces back there. This old bird can't handle anymore damage, and if you haven't noticed, they're still tailing us!"

On cue, multiple bullets rained on the back of the helicopter, forcing the pilot to sharply turn to evade the barrage. Using the back-view monitor, both passengers could see that the enemy aircraft readied the missile launchers on its wings.

"Holy...hang on! It's about to get rough!" Pressing a button and pulling several levers, the female pilot unleashed flares that luckily countered all of the missiles. This, however, didn't stop the Bullhead as it gave chase with its machine gun blazing.

The teenager, after stumbling from the sudden motions of the helicopter, ran up to the front while exclaiming, "On my mark, make a sharp dive downwards. I'll be able to do something about that aircraft afterwards."

"Wh-what?! How are you-."

"Just do your part so we can get out of this alive. Ready?"

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, the pilot muttered, "Alright, just hope you know what you're doing."

Keeping an eye on the back-view monitor, her superior made her calculations and said, "Ready…"

When the missiles appeared in the barrels of their launchers, the pilot gulped as her hand shook on the controller.

"...Now!"

"On it!" With the affirmation, she jerked the wheel as if she intended to snap it off. Her elbow accidentally clicked on an old stereo, which started playing a CD that only the girl recognized.

The helicopter suddenly dove and evaded a wave of missiles. When the enemy ship mimicked them, the director flung open the side door and threw herself into the open air.

**You are here alone again,**

**In your sweet insanity,**

As the Bullhead passed her, she chopped off the aircraft's machine gun with one fan while she launched the last of her daggers into the missile launchers. Once the aircraft passed her, she heard the sound of the artillery exploding, creating a blaze that engulfed a wing.

**All too calm, **

**You hide yourself from reality.**

Quickly dive-bombing towards the falling ship, she discovered the opened side door with the dumbstruck ringleader inside, who struggled to maintain his balance while onboard. "Whoa, did you just fly through the air?!"

"Gliding or floating, but never flying."

**Do you call it solitude? **

**Do you call it liberty?**

As she landed inside, she landed a high kick at the Faunus' face, but he blocked it with his bare hand. Using his other empty hand to shoot out a punch, he found that his fist met her fan. The sister weapon was shoved into his face to blind him before the girl slammed her palm into it.

**When all the world turns away to leave you lonely.**

Although dazed from this, the Faunus still had the strength to push the her away and throw the fan off of his face. Even with his red nose, he smiled at her as if the pain wasn't bothersome at all. "Discovering my identity, floating, and taking us on with an old aircraft. For a Human, you sure get more interesting by the minute. Too bad I have to end this now."

Raising his arms, now glowing in a silver color, the Faunus threw them down to create a gust of wind that blew the manager back. Fortunately, she latched onto the side of the ship's hull in time, but her fans were blown away, making her defenseless against the attacker.

**The fields are filled with desires,**

"Phew, it's been a while since I had to get serious. If you retreated, you wouldn't have had to come all the way out here to get this back."

Reaching into his worker's uniform, the Faunus took out a small memory drive that probably held the data that she tried to keep him from stealing. "Since you're actually in a good spot, I think I'll have a better conscious when I blow up the...the...wait, what?"

**All voices crying for freedom,**

His gloved hands reached into multiple pockets before hearing the girl ask, "Looking for this?"

His eyes widened to see that his pursuer had the device he searched for right in her hand. Before he could say anything, she explained, "I already knew that you planted bombs throughout our ship. Your organization does that for just about every place they ransacked- it's a bit redundant."

**But all in vain they will fade away,**

"True, I've tried complaining, but the guys up top never listen. So...want to make a trade for the data?"

The warrior answered by throwing the device into the sea below. "Hah." She quickly climbed up and tackled him down to the floor, saying, "I try not to make deals with the wrong people, especially those who work for the White Fang."

**There's only you,**

**To answer you, forever**

The wolf choked out, "Yeah, I am kind of down there. But I think I'm good enough to at least do our operation here, since you didn't expect us to rig this one, did you?"

The warrior didn't understand this until she saw the Faunus pilot reveal a trigger device after abandoning his seat. The second he pressed a red button, various explosions occurred on the ends of the Bullhead.

As they fell out, she heard the enemy leader say, "Thanks for the data, we're going to make good use of it! Until we meet again, try not to let too many crinkles get on that pretty face of yours!"

**In blinded mind you are singing,**

**A glorious hallelujah**

The teen managed to slow her fall by opening her arms and legs. As the debris flew past her, she spotted the black and white-haired Faunus vanish through a group of clouds with his accomplice following right behind him.

Right after the disappearance, the helicopter from earlier dropped a ladder to the girl, who had slowed her descent by kicking off a random scrap of metal.

**The distant flutter of angels,**

**They're all too far, too far to reach for you**

As soon as her feet was back on something solid, she immediately went up to the pilot and demanded, "Hurry and chase him, he can't escape with what he has!"

When she saw the pilot pivot around, she noted a sad expression directed to her from behind the helmet's visor.

"We can't ma'am, there's a horde of Grimm heading for the airship. I'm sorry, but by protocol, the Albatross needs to fly to a safer altitude since the weapons on board have been destroyed."

When the pilot jerked her thumb in one direction, the teenager followed it to see that her fans were at the back and stuck on the top doorway.

**I am here alone again,**

**In my sweet serenity,**

"Anyways, nearby forces have been alerted and will come in to protect us during the landing. Just know that you've done everything you can do today, ma'am. So sit back and relax until we're back down. Back on the sweet safety of mother earth, Remnant, or whatever we use to name the freaking ground we walk on."

Unfortunately, the girl didn't believe that she did enough, her anger evident when she leaned against the wall with a closed fist. Now she'll have to report that not only has the _Albatross_ taken damage, but there might be more security breaches in the near future, thanks to the stolen data.

**Hoping you will ever find me in any place**

Her greatest misfortune is that her attendance at _that academy_ will prevent her from preparing the company for the future attempts. This made her almost resent making the choice of going _there_.

**I will call it solitude when all my songs fade in vain**

**In my voice, far away to eternity…**

The pilot seemed to have read her mind; she shut off the stereo and said, "Madam, since you're going to the place where they're going to make you a 'better' boss, here's something you might want to know: The Schnee heiress is also attending Beacon."

Adjusting the glasses that miraculously stayed on her face the whole time, the teen manager answered, "Is she now? And to think that she would go through the trouble of going to another Kingdom to become a Huntress. Perhaps there is something there that makes my own trip worthwhile, at least enough to make up for my absence."

"...okay, you can give a lecture about that later. But anyways, it's probably good if you can play nice with the daughter of the one company your parents enjoy working with." She reconsidered her word choice, "'Working', hah, more like scheming on how to take over the world."

"And you should try to watch how you speak; I can't have you fired for that irregularity of yours. Back to the subject, I suppose mother and father would want me to treat her like royalty when I see her? It seems like it's time I review my etiquette lessons."

"Yulon, she's not a princess, and neither are you. There, you're just another Huntress. Study, sleep, and make some friends...You've got four years to spread those wings of yours in a safe place; take advantage of that while you can, kay kiddo?" Slamming her foot into the radio to silence it, the pilot muttered, "Stupid piece of junk; I'll fix you up someday."

After waiting for the manager to answer, the pilot exclaimed, "...Yulon, you okay back there? You're awfully quieter than usual."

When she didn't hear an answer, the pilot turned to see that the manager was asleep with her head leaning on the side of the wall. Chuckling from the sight of the exhausted face, the pilot turned her attention to her front and prepped the vehicle's landing gear.

"Can't believe my boss could make a face like that. Makes me wonder why she even pushes herself to be like her parents."

_Trailer Two, End._

* * *

A/N:

And that is it for Yulon Xueshan.

This time, the lyrics come from the song, 'The World', by Yuji Kajiura. Aside from how BR recommended this, I'm also a fan of her work myself, especially from the Fate/Zero series.

The song for this chapter isn't meant to be about love, so you have to wonder, who exactly is the 'you' referring to? Is it a friend, long-lost sibling, or is it...naw, that analysis can wait until later.

Again, visit BloodyRosalia on DeviantArt and check out the character's picture for more stats and something that helps add some visual to this story. Trust me, you'll appreciate what the pictures have to offer.


	3. Ragla Trailer

Team SYRA: Ragla Ermont

A/N: (**Disclaime**r: RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and Roosterteeth. The OCs belong to BloodyRosalia. I just own the elements that belong to me, like the plot and other OCs that come into play.)

I'm sorry for updating after so long. Things became busy, so it took a while to get this one done. I think this one is the most action-packed out of the others, so hope it's worth reading.

* * *

_**I will wander,**_

_**stray from all the uncertainties the world has wrought onto me;**_

_**for I am able to create my own destiny**_

"It doesn't look good."

With mouth gaping open, the blonde man wearing a top hat and gentleman attire tried not to rudely retort at the red-haired girl sitting in front of him. "B-but this design is perfect. How can you not understand the value of this piece?!"

Sighing with her arms crossed, the girl wearing brown and red clothes gave the painting another deadpan look. "It looks nothing like the famous statues at Beacon Academy. The sword, stance, even the coloring is wrong. I wouldn't recommend that you sell this to anyone."

The seller grew angrier with every word and retorted, "This is art, missy. And if you don't want this painting, then you don't need to critici-."

"And wasn't this made by someone else? It's faint, but I can see a watermark here. You're not trying to steal someone else's work, are you?"

The girl knew then she was dealing with a con artist when she saw the man's fair-skinned face go white. Shutting off the projector on the floor, he hastily said, "That isn't your concern. And since you're not interested, I'll just move along to find another customer; have a nice day."

She heard him mutter "arrogant brat" when he closed the door behind him. Shaking her head, the girl turned her head to look at the moving scenery of lush, green plains outside her window.

"_Frauds, they're the reasons why real artists can never find the credit they deserve,"_ she thought with arms stretching upwards in the spacious lounge car. She and the other passengers were on a rather high-class train heading straight to Vytal city. Thankfully, she was able to do this for free thanks to the owners' support.

Enjoying her ride, she slipped out a music player and some earphones from her pocket; she untangled the wires and smiled to herself, knowing that her wandering days will be over soon. Her acceptance to Beacon made sure of that, at least for another few years.

Right as she placed the ear buds into her ears, she saw something black at the corner of her eye. Immediately pausing the music device and looking out the glass, she saw many more blurs suddenly rush past the train.

"_This does not look good," _she thought just as the train violently veered from side-to-side.

As the other passengers began to stir from this disturbance, the overhead intercom buzzed to life with loud huffs breathing from the other side.

"Uh, ladies and gentlemen, right now we're being chased by a horde of Roadrutters. Please remain calm, our crew is currently taking care of this and-."

"Chief! They're getting into the engine room! We have to-"

A desperate scream for help followed by an explosion emanated out of the speakers before the conductor's voice returned.

"If anyone onboard would like to make their peace, please do so in the next few minutes. Thank you for boarding-" The feed cut off with a roar and a crashing sound.

Silence filled the air after the intercom message. A few seconds later, everybody started to panic as they finally understood the reality of the situation. The con-artist from before also came in as he screamed, "Those monsters are heading to the front of the train! Run for it!"

However, the lone teenager was the only one who didn't seem afraid. Instead, she calmly walked through the river of people who were moving the opposite direction. She was bumped into several times, forcing her to hold onto the earphones in her hands as she went "upstream." When the con-artist saw this, he exclaimed, "Are you crazy?! We need to head the other way and hope, just hope, that a Hunter comes to rescue us!"

The words didn't stop the girl as she tried to walk past him. This made him place a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I know you like to be smart and all, but going this way is not a good idea."

She gave the man a rather detached stare before gently pushing him aside and saying, "If those monsters take out the engines at the front, then we'll have nowhere to run. Plus, this vehicle will become a stationary target for more monsters."

The man was surprised by this conclusion, but that didn't stop him from reasoning back, "And you're going to stop them by yourself? Do you have a death wish or something?!" In his disbelief, he watched her approach an emergency exit, where she slowly shook her head.

Adjusting one of the copper bracelets on her wrists, the teenager replied, "No, I don't. Though you're right on that other point; I am only one person." When her sky-blue eyes met the man's green ones, she continued without a moment's hesitation, "But I can at least keep the train intact until we reach the station."

The man could only pause as he saw the volunteer take a deep breath, insert the earbuds she was holding into her ears, and unpause her music player. Once set, she slid the door open and lept to the roof. Watching this in awe, the businessman retorted to himself, "Huh. Suppose that's why I couldn't sell it to her." The train jolted another time, reminding hurry along with the other citizens.

**My teary eyes reflect,**

At the top, the teenager broke into a sprint and jumped over the gaps between each car. To the side, she noticed that a horde of large birds were running in a line alongside the train. Far ahead of her was a Nevermore trying to ram the front car while totally unaffected by the opposing gunfire. Bracing for the incoming battle, the teenager felt her nerves become calm from the soothing, strong lyrics.

**The light of the countless stars in the wide sky,**

Two black blurs jumped from the line of monsters and onto the train to face her. Landing with their clawed feet, the Roadrutters turned their beaked heads to caw at her.

**The street I walk down every day,**

**The unchanging storefronts,**

"So you came all the way here for me...Well, I'm honored." The teen pulled out an orange, gun-shaped weapon from a large leather sheath strapped to her waist. Her hand then extended a long, bright copper blade, creating a sword which she pointed at the white- and red-masked creatures.

**If this life bores me, **

When they clashed, the swordswoman cut though one Grimm with two slashes before kicking the head of the other. Slicing through its body, she quickly continued forward as she saw more monsters jump to her location.

**Why don't I start running forward?**

As they landed, they all immediately dashed forward with beaks out like spikes, but she managed to avoid them by slicing through them with her blade. When she stabbed another that tried to attack her from the air, she found that the monsters had amassed behind and in front of her.

**This blue sky, wide world and everything in it,**

**I believe I can move them with my own two hands,**

Flinging the dead Grimm off of her sword, she used her free hand to reach into the leather case again, revealing a duplicate version of the other weapon. As the tall birds charged into her range headfirst, she quickly spun around with both swords, slicing in a circular motion. 'Gemini's Blaze,' her twin blades, struck the Grimm closest to her first. She then pulled on the triggers of her handles to unleash a stream of fire that razed through the surviving monsters. Seconds after she stopped, the burnt attackers fell back and off of the locomotive.

**Aimlessly wandering, I couldn't stop,**

With the path ahead clear, the girl dashed past the remaining embers. Upon the front car, she saw the oversized Nevermore swoop down with its sharp talons. She managed to roll out of the way in time and dive into the small opening leading down into what she presumed would be the engine room.

**I was unable to turn back,**

Once she recovered from the fall, she spotted the bodies of the dead Roadrutters littering the floor. There were also shouts and screams behind a door to her right. Before she could open the door, a man with face and clothes marked came through. The slow-closing doorway behind him showed the surviving crew members in their blackened uniforms shooting at a large object covered in flames.

The escaping man, startled to see the teenager, gasped, "Hey, what are you doing in a personnel zone?! Get out, it's dangerous here!"

The armed passenger shut off her music and gestured to the opening from above, "The outside situation isn't any better. Why is everyone in there instead of dealing with the Nevermore?"

Hefting a large empty rifle over his shoulder, the engineer replied, "Look, we need to deal with the engine first. If you're strong enough to make it this far, might as well help us take care of this guy." He forced open the door and gestured to the ruckus beyond it.

When the wanderer went in and took a closer look at the object, her eyes widened in surprise as she recognized this so-called 'engine.' "A Flazard? Why are you using a Grimm as your fuel source?"

True to her words, the black lizard Grimm uncurled, unveiling its white mask as it hissed at its attackers with its red tongue. Going down on all four of its legs, the monster pounced forward to devour one person while its black body unleashed a coat of red flames that raised the room's temperature.

"It's cheaper and we were able to keep it asleep, that is, until one of the Roadrutters got in here and woke it up. We need to take this thing down or else this room will overheat and blow this train into oblivion!"

Pausing for a moment, the swordswoman sighed before she ran towards the Grimm that recently used its long tail to knock away its attackers. It noticed the challenger running towards it, making it hiss before it galloped forward with sharp teeth out and open.

When the monster tried to bite her, she used her momentum to slide underneath it. As she passed by its stomach, she stabbed upwards, hoping it would it would lead to an early finish. Yet, the blade could only scratch the tough skin, leaving behind sparks that lightly hit her own face.

As she slid out and behind the monster, the Grimm threw her to a wall using its tail. Before it could go after its dazed prey, several of the crew members fired to draw its attention on them.

Using this chance, she quickly slammed the two ends of her swords against each other. Now with a dual-ended sword, she jumped towards the Grimm and slammed her weapon down, managing to pierce through the skin with the added weight. In pain, the Grimm trashed around the room, trying to shake its oppressor off of its back. When it made no progress, it suddenly burst into flames to set itself and the attacker on fire.

"Watch out-!" The engineers all shouted at once, before realizing that the warrior's entire body was unharmed by the flames. Instead, they saw her pull her weapon out before she jumped off high into the air. From there, she activated her flamethrower on one end to propel her body towards the Grimm's head. With the other blade aimed downwards, the wanderer used her massive descent to pierce her weapon as deep as it can go.

The lizard roared with this newfound pain, now frantically stomping around in confusion and body bursting into brighter flames. A few seconds later, its fires died down before it stopped and collapsed, dead from its prolonged wounds.

After she pulled out and flung the remains off of her blade, the victor then descended from the Grimm's head. When she landed, she found herself surrounded by the crewmen, who were applauding and cheering for her.

"Wow, that was awesome! How did she survive that?"

"Who cares?! I'm just happy that the monster is gone now; beats worrying about the train blowing up on our trips."

Suddenly, the car shook with great force as a loud screech came from outside. The teenager went towards the exit as she said, "I'll go take care of the Nevermore. Someone get this train to the station fast; we need to evacuate as soon as we get there." She also switched the song back on, slightly amazed the cheap headphones lasted through her heated battle.

The crew members nodded with the order and got to work, leaving the teen to make her way back to the top of the car. From there, she saw that the giant bird was making a round trip back to attack the train.

"Well, here goes nothing," she nervously whispered as she separated her weapon back into her two swords. When the flying Grimm was almost upon her, she quickly rolled to the side to avoid the talons that ripped through the car's steel roof. As she got up, she jumped towards the talon to grab it and become airborne along with the monster.

**This endless orbit, this vast universe,**

She quickly aimed her flamethrower at the body to douse it in a huge stream of flames. Despite the heat, the raven seemed to shrug it off as it started shaking its talon to throw off the rider. When she wouldn't let go, the creature made several barrel rolls that finally threw off its attacker back towards the train.

**Our boundless wishes,**

Landing with both feet, the teen looked up to see that the Nevermore had her within its sights. Seemingly infuriated, it flew forward with its talons again as it prepared to drive them deep into its prey.

**My heart beats fast,**

**I can feel that they will be fulfilled,**

Although she could have dodged the attack, she realized that if she did, then the talons will strike the car below her. The force and damage could destroy it, which would then create the tragedy she was trying to prevent in the first place. "So stubborn. Alright, this is it."

**My burning feelings overflow,**

Aiming one flamethrower forward, the wanderer pulled the trigger to blast a stream of flames that obscured the monster's vision. Taking out her other sword, she horizontally placed it in front of the flames and felt it instantly become hot.

**It has to be done now, I won't turn back!**

Once her blade was white from the heat, she formed her dual-ended sword and ascended with a jump and the thrust from her flamethrower. While the Grimm came out of the flames, she made her descent with her heated blade aimed downwards. As the falling strike connected with the torso of the bird, the force of the blow plus the heat of the blade instantly allowed it to pierce through with a loud 'crunch.'

**See?**

**In my radiant eyes,**

The attack made the monster cry out and swerve it off of its original course. Now flying back into the air with shaky movements, it attempted again to throw off its attacker who had a better grip thanks to her embedded blade. As it headed for a building that appeared to be the train station, the Grimm slowly rolled over until its back was aimed right at the ground.

**This moment is reflected forever.**

When the warrior realized that it was trying to crush her, she pulled out her blade to fall before the creature made its own landing and slid across the hard ground. As she rolled after landing to cushion the fall damage, she managed to stop after several seconds and lay there, trying to recover from her trip's vertigo. The ear buds that have remained secure this entire time finally popped out.

When she could move again, she sat up to see that the Nevermore was already back up in the air, roaring at her with renewed anger. Just as the wanderer steeled herself for round two, tendrils of purple energy flew out and wrapped themselves around the oversized crow. While the monster struggled against the restraints, she turned to the source of the energy.

"Step away from the monster, young lady. I will handle this now."

On one of the train station's platforms, Glynda Goodwitch, a professor of Beacon Academy, stepped forward with her riding crop out. She swung the stick in a wide motion to have the purple glyph in front of her pull the tendrils back for a tighter grip. This made the Grimm roar in pain and fly backwards to try and loosen its restraints.

A larger glyph in the sky above formed with electricity crackling inside it. Soon, a large lance of lightning came out and headed to the ground below it. In its way, the raven let out one more cry before it was engulfed in the large light. A few seconds later, its smoking body came into view before it fell down, no longer responding.

Amazed at this, the girl slowly walked to the professor, who surveyed the area for any more Grimm. When she made it up the platform, she noticed that the older woman's eyes were now on her.

"Do you understand that what you have done was reckless? Becoming involved in that kind of danger is not something you should have done at your age!"

Although she understood, the teenager never turned her eyes away as they made contact with the professor's own set. Impressed, the professor continued, "However, I see that you do not regret what you have done...and I can't deny that your actions were noble, according to Hunter standards. And the important result is that everyone is now safe, all thanks to you."

Following the professor's gaze, the silent teenager saw that the train she was on made it to safety. And seeing the relieved faces of its unloaded passengers was all she needed to see to know her mission is a success.

"With that said, I assume that you plan to use those skills as an upcoming student for the school I teach in. Your name is...Ermont, correct?"

The wanderer let out a small smile as she replied, "I do. It's nice to meet you professor." She paused and then clarified with slight hesitation, "And...my name is Ragla. Ragla Ermont."

"It is a pleasure meeting you then. It's comforting to know that you can show your qualifications in battle." The blonde instructor later mumbled on the side, "It is better than trying to look through the obscure applications, like the one I have from a...Mr. Arc." Taking out a scroll, she pressed several buttons to send a text message to an unknown contact. As she did this, a familiar voice said, "Wow, and to this day, I always thought you had to pay a Hunter to save your hide."

Ragla turned around to see that the con-man from before was standing near her. Relaxing her pose, she responded, "Don't think I did all of that just to save your fraudulent works. You were lucky to be among the people I was trying to help."

Chuckling, the man replied, "Still not interested in buying? Well then..." Twirling his top hat in one hand, the gentlemen reached into his purple suit and took out a small holographic projector.

"As my thanks for saving us, especially me, I'll give this painting to you..." When he turned on the machine to bring up the picture again, he continued, "...for fifty percent off, and that's my final offer."

"No deal, and I wasn't interested in the first place."

Appalled, the seller persisted, "C'mon, the artist is at least a B-list celebrity. It would make an awesome present for anyone who doesn't know the person."

While the two argued, Goodwitch just finished using her scroll and looked up to say, "Alright, that takes care of that. So Ms. Ermont, if you have any questions about Beacon, I would be happy to-"

The bickering between the two people made the professor stop and stand witness to the sight. Shaking her head, she decided to wait until the two were done arguing about the value of the painting still hovering from the projector's lens.

_Trailer Three, End._

* * *

A/N: Now we can move onto the trailer featuring the last team member before the main story.

The lyrics are provided by the song, Kawada Mami, and is actually featured in an old anime, Starship Operators. I never saw the anime, but if the artist herself wanted this song here, it might be worth watching for those interested.

Props again to BR for providing me with her lovely art for these stories. Check her and her character out at DeviantArt.


	4. Ametihtia Trailer

Team SYRA: Ametihtia Orestes

A/N: (**Disclaime**r: RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and Roosterteeth. The OCs belong to BloodyRosalia. I just own the elements that belong to me, like the plot and other OCs that come into play.)

Here is the last trailer chapter before the first main one. Enjoy and R&R.

* * *

_**It's ridiculous to say that 'funny' can be thought of as 'silly,'**_

_**because if you think about it, **_

_**those crazy words come into play too often anyways.**_

On the roof of a tall building was a stage with bright lights lighting across its platform. As the people in front waited for the event, those in the back were making last-minute changes.

"Okay everyone, we going to be live soon, so hurry with the name and changes. Where is my superstar?"

"Right here!" A girl with brown hair and blonde highlights came up to the producer while wearing a purple blouse and black shorts. As the two rehearsed the upcoming performance, two men watched this scene in curiosity.

"Who's the new chick?"

"Dunno," said the other man. "But glad she's here to be our replacement. After what she showed us, I think she'll be better than the one we were expecting."

"We'll see. Let's just hope nobody leaves tonight. It took us too long to get permission to use this place...lousy landlords."

When the two men left, the performer was finally ready as she walked up towards her spot behind the curtains. After closing her eyes, she opened them to find herself facing a large crowd.

"Hey! This is Amy here, and I'll be your singer for this show. So how is everyone doing today?" she yelled.

Silence filled the air as nobody expected to see this unknown performer. However, the singer didn't let this stop her as she did a backflip onto a platform behind her.

Laughing, she said, "And I thought stage fright was supposed to happen to me! Well, don't stop now! Let's get this party started!"

The moment the music came on, the girl took out her two weapons and shot from both shotguns into the air. Jumping off with her body spinning, she did an impressive landing while her thrown weapons fell back into her hands. After firing another gun salute, the crowd cheered from this wild spectacle while the other dancers came out to join her.

* * *

"Thanks for the last-minute volunteer, miss. The show would have been a goner after our singer got a last-minute strep throat."

Drinking a water bottle, the teenager put on a black jacket as a cool wind came across the rooftop. Feeling refreshed from her one hour performance, she looked around to see that the producer and the rest of his crew were getting ready to leave.

"No prob, I had a lot of fun singing in front of everyone else. If you ever need my help again, just call for Amy, okay?" After waving at the crewmen, she turned around to head towards the exit down the building.

When she saw the door, she also saw a male of her age waiting there with eyes looking down. As she approached, the stranger suddenly said, "Uh, hi. Um, you looked great out there today."

"Thanks, I kinda thought so, too, you know, after everyone was screaming for an encore." Upon closer examination, she could see that he was wearing a red sleeveless jacket over a plain white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Aside from his white hair, the only unusual detail was the white bandana tied around his bare right arm.

"So...uh, well. Can you...uh." Despite the awkward pauses, the girl's smile never faded as she waited for the nervous teenager to find the right words. After taking a deep breath, he finally said, "You know, if you're not busy, there's a cool place that I want to show you. D-do you want to, I don't know, go and check it out?"

"Well...I don't really need to go anywhere, so sure. What's this cool place we're going to?"

Surprised to see her accept his offer, he opened the door next to him and said, "Uh, there's this hangar inside this building that had a bunch of interesting gadgets inside there. I think I even saw some robots, so we might even have a chance to, I dunno, mess around with them or something."

Happy to hear this, she went through the door before the boy came in and closed it behind him. As soon as the door clicked shut, a shadowy figure appeared around the corner and smirked from hearing the conversation.

* * *

"Wow, this place is pretty neat. Look, there are the robots you were talking about!"

After they arrived, the teenager ran into the spacious, storage-like room and exclaimed about everything that caught even a bit of her interest. The male teenager smiled as he listened to her adamant explanation about each item.

"Ohh, look! There's even an EA-49 Bullhead back here! And so many steel containers! I wonder if this is a private air hangar or weapons cache?"

He was even happy to hear her explain the missile pods and heavy machine guns that were inside the aircraft's compartments "Wait, what was that last part?"

"Enough of this part, check out this crate! Ohh, customized viper rifles! They even have a pink one!" As Amy took out a strange, pink sniper rifle from a box, the surprised boy watched as she swiftly took the magazine off of the gun. After she examined it and popped it back into place, she set the weapon back inside and gave the one who invited a wide grin.

"H-how do you know so much about guns? Are you like a Huntress or something?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "I might be one soon, but naw, I just happen to know these things thanks to my parents. It sure was fun talking to them about this stuff...at least, for as long as the fun lasted."

The boy saw her face relax, but he wasn't sure if it was out of sadness or relief. After a few seconds, her face brightened up as she went back to normal.

"So is there anything else that we can look at? Maybe we can look through these closed boxes and see if-."

"W-wait! If you do that, I might get in trouble!"

Confused, the teen closed the box's lid and asked, "Why would you get in trouble? You got us through that locked door, so you work here, right?"

The other kid scratched the back of his head as his mouth slowly twisted into a guilty frown. "I do...but, I'm just a janitor here so I can get some money for this school I'm going to. Now that I think about it, it was kind of lame to take you here when there's nothing else to do, huh?" He sat on one of the boxes and said, "Well, you can leave. I'm sorry for wasting your time; I just thought it would have been nice to get to know you a bit more while we're here."

As he became depressed, his friend's smile never faded as she did a handstand on the ground. "Aww, you don't have to feel bad for doing this; it was nice to just see this place. If you want to know something, ask away! I'm never shy when I want people to know more about me!"

Amy's cheery remark surprised her companion. "Y-you're really okay with that? And this wasn't a waste of your time?"

"I told you that I have some time to kill, but we should probably leave and hang out somewhere else soon. Ohh, maybe we can stop by an ice-cream store and order some stuff! Yeah, that sounds like a sweet idea!"

"O-okay, sure! Let me just put this stereo away and we can head out!" As he turned around to wheel the stereo away, he suddenly felt happy to know that he had someone who was willing to talk to him._ "Maybe I can ask for her phone number later. It's nice if I knew another person who's going to Beacon too,"_ he thought as he wheeled the device near a set of boxes.

"Whoops."

Turning around, he realized that the visitor accidentally pressed a red button on a nearby wall. Unsure of what it was for, he quickly looked around to see if something terrible was about to happen.

For a few seconds, nothing happened, which made the boy relax. Sadly, a red light lit up the room a second later, placing the janitor under sheer panic. "What?! Oh come on!"

"Warning, warning, intruder alert, intruder alert," blared a nearby intercom. "Activating security measures, deploying androids." Suddenly, the red lines of the nearby robots hummed with energy as their bodies came to life. With heads aimed in the direction of the 'intruders', all of them got out of their containers and ran forward to carry out their directive.

"Oh no, I didn't even bring my weapon! Amy,we need to get out of he-."

Suddenly, large gunfire rang out as bullets struck the robots beside him, the boy noticed that Amy had her two shotguns out with barrels smoking. While he looked at this in surprise, the girl raised one of her guns to blow the smoke off. "Wow, those AK androids weren't so tough. I wonder if I had to waste bullets on them like that?"

The male of the two wasn't sure why she was confused as he shocked by how fast she took them out. Just as his heart calmed down, the intercom came back to life to announce, "Warning, Level 1 security breach. Level 2 protocol initiated."

"Wow, so it's like a video game! Alright, bring it on! I'm ready to take anything you throw at me!" exclaimed the teen. While nearby steel containers were pulled by mechanical pulleys, the janitor came up to the trespasser and exclaimed, "C'mon Amy, we need to get out of here while we still can!"

"No can do," she replied. "In this scenario, the doors behind us are probably locked, just like all video games would have it that way."

When the boy turned around, he saw that she was right as blast doors came down to cover their only exit. Scared, he nervously looked for a way out while the warrior beside him raised her shotgun/axes at ready.

"Why don't you stay behind one of those boxes and take cover? I'll do the rest and take them out with a bang!"

The other teen didn't want to leave her behind, but he didn't have a choice since there was nothing he can do. After saying, "Be careful," he ran to take cover right as the steel containers clicked into place. Inside, four large bulky robots with beige armor lumbered out of the containers. In place of their hands were wrecking balls, large round weapons that slightly bent the metal they leaned on. After their dome-shaped heads made a full rotation, blue lines appeared over their body with two slits appearing on their faces.

"Kirov Clunkers? Well, aren't you guys lucky. You get to hear today's encore while I go at it with my fellow dancers, Spark and Violetta. Now a one, and a two, and a three." The girl shot a glance at the stereo near her and hopped to the beat as the music started.

**I don't give a darn 'bout my reputation**

**You're living in the past, it's a new generation**

Two of the robots ran forward with hands raised high. Right as their hands reached the highest point, the teen ran forward and slammed both axes right into the legs of the giants. Losing balance, the clumsy robots waved their arms and accidentally slammed them into the other.

**A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a darn 'bout my bad reputation  
Oh no, not me**

Still running, she nimbly dodged to the side before another giant fist came crashing into the ground. Jumped onto the hand, she quickly ran up the arm while she swung one of her axes around by the chain. Reaching the head, she swung out her axe and had the blade slam full force into the robot's eyes. With repeated strikes, she successfully made a deep indentation that destroyed the robot's sight. Although blind, it was still able to raise its arm to swing at the girl standing near its head.

**An' I don't give a darn 'bout my reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station**

"Whoa, got to split," Amy whistled right as she backflipped off of the head. The robot's fist missed its target and instead pulverized its head deeper into its body. While the headless body continued to move, another robot pushed it out of the way and slowly ran with shoulder forward to slam it into the airborne girl.

**An' I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun  
An' I don't have to please no one**

Before it could reach her, she quickly threw her axe up to have it wrap itself onto a hanging pipe. Swinging up and out of reach, the teenager unhooked her tied weapon and landed right on top of the robot's head. Tying her chain around its neck, she hung onto her two axes to hang her body over the robot's back.

**An' I don't give a darn 'bout my bad reputation  
Oh no, not me, oh no, not me**

When Amy saw the other robots recover from their stumble, she yelled, "Look, my weapons can even do this, see?" Flipping a switch on both axes, the blades began to rotate like a beater, as if taunting the robots to come after her.

The robots seemed to react to this as they ran full speed with arms raised. Before they could reach her, the warrior's ride suddenly walked backwards with upper body rotating by the waist. Now spinning like a top, the robot continued to try and get the girl and her chain off of its neck.

**I don't give a darn 'bout my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation**

Unfortunately, the part-time singer only exclaimed how this was fun while the robot's arms swung into its approaching comrades. Even when it noticed and stopped its spin, it was already too late as its attack crushed the others into pieces. While the pieces fell to the floor sparking, the girl quickly shimmied up and flung her legs over the robot's shoulders.

"Aww, you hurt your friends. Sorry about your loss, but I gotta to end this now."

**An' I don't really care if you think I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change**

With axes back in her hands, she aimed her shotguns at the robot's face and shot two full rounds into it. The damage left the robot blind and stumbling around. Taking advantage of this, she jumped down and rapidly swung both axes into its legs. After several strikes, the legs buckled from the damage and made the robot topple over along with the force of its clumsy movements.

**An' I'm never gonna care 'bout my bad reputation  
Oh no, not me, oh no, not me**

"And that's that! How did that look? Pretty cool, huh?" said Amy as she walked away from the smoking robots. A small gear popped out of one and coincidentally landed on the 'stop' button of the stereo to end the song.

The spectator couldn't believe what he saw. In mere minutes, she defeated all of those robots by herself with the most peculiar fighting style he's ever seen.

Suddenly, the containers that held the robots blew apart and head towards the girl's direction. She managed to jump up to avoid them, but couldn't dodge a black long leg that came after the objects.

"Amy," shouted the boy as the containers landed near him. While several slammed into the walls, he barely dodged another that ripped off a bunch of hanging electrical wires.

The girl fell beside him and sat up, slightly sore from the blow. When the two teenagers looked up, they noticed that they were staring at a familiar white and red mask.

"A-a Grimm? What's a Grimm doing here this deep in town!?"

The Grimm, Tarantellam, turned out to be a huge tarantula that had a black body with eight legs. Screeching at its prey, the monster suddenly made a great leap forward and tried to ram its head into the teenagers.

Both managed to move out of the way, making the monster instead ram a container into the wall. After it recovered, the Grimm ran after the girl who was still in the middle of her retreat.

Now running forward, the markswoman was about to meet the monster head-on until she spun out of the way and ran beside it. She dodged each leg that tried to stomp into her while she used both axes to strike its body and attacks did nothing as the Grimm moved unfazed, turning around to chase after its prey.

While the girl dodged the charge, her friend wasn't as fortunate when the Grimm slammed its leg down into his fear-ridden body. Before its fangs could sink into him, the markswoman came in and swung one axe down by the chain onto its head. After using shotgun blasts to blind the monster, she whacked the leg away and moved him to safety.

After running behind the cover of a container, the victim, whose arm was over her shoulder, said, "Just leave me and save yourself. There's no way you can fight it if you have to carry me like this!"

"C'mon, I hate those kind of lines! Cut the cliche and just let me do this!"

"But that's the problem," exclaimed the skinny janitor, "You're doing all the work while I'm just...just here getting in your way. Man, he was right in the end. My parents deserved a better kid than me."

Suddenly, Amy dropped him to the ground. When he looked up to see what was wrong, he felt two hands simultaneously hit him on the cheeks. After the hands were pulled back, he asked, "Ouch, what was that for?!" as he rubbed the sore skin.

The girl was looking at him with a serious expression, unusual for the time he has known her. "Stop being stupid by saying stuff like this! You got hands and feet like everyone else, so use them if you don't want to fall behind!"

The exclamation made him nod his head as he slowly stood up, feeling strangely revitalized. "O-okay, I think I can do something,but I'm not sure if it can really help us."

With weapons out and peeking around the corner, she replied, "Hey, it's better than nothing in this case. Make the most of it."

The container was suddenly pushed away as the Grimm finally found its targets. Before it could move in to attack, the silver-haired kid threw both hands out to create a white mist that covered the area.

The monster quickly spun around as it used its many red eyes to look for its prey. When it saw a shadow move inside the fog, it quickly scurried forward to bite its fangs into it, giving it no quarter to escape. After injecting poison into it, the monster realized that it wasn't biting into human flesh. Instead, it had the stereo from before in its fangs and sparking from the liquid poison.

When it tried to compose itself, it heard a machine and turned to see a steel container heading its way. The object slammed the monster into a nearby dented wall that broke from the force. The tarantula loudly screeched as it was forced out and over into the outside space.

On a nearby machine that operated the pulleys, Amy threw up another lever to pull back the container just used to attack the monster.

"Did you see that? Smack! I knew there was a Pullmaster 5000 somewhere. And good work, you did something awesome back there!"

Embarrassed from the compliment, the boy replied, "Aww, it wasn't much. It only helps when I need to hide and-."

"Are you kidding? That was some ninja trick you pulled there! You could have used a weapon to do some sneaking around against the bad guys just like the ones that do it in those movies!"

He gave her an incredulous look as she had no idea that she just explained his fighting style. Before he could explain, the Grimm suddenly came back through the hole before it jumped high into the air. Both humans ran out of the way as the monster's landing destroyed the pulley control.

The Grimm screeched loudly as it went on a rampage, slamming every part of itself into whatever it can hit. Containers and weapons flew everywhere and one large object ended up hitting the running markswoman on her back.

She tripped from the contact and slid all the way near the hole. When she got up, she saw that the monster, with angry eyes, charged forward with fangs out to gnash them into its cornered prey.

Suddenly, a white mist appeared again and blinded the monster's front view. Seeing that there was no way its prey could dodge, it kept going forward until its body was back outside the hole and in the air. While its body fell towards the ground, Amy hung tightly to her partner's shoulders as they were hanging on the outside wall that was above the hole.

"Wow, you really are a ninja! You can do the wall-climbing stuff too!"

The kid nervously laughed as he did his best to keep his palm spikes firmly on the wall. When he looked down, his face changed to horror as he said, "Uh, Amy? You might want to hang on for a bit as I make this climb."

She looked down to see that the monster was climbing up with its feet sticking to the walls. Looking down further, she saw that the container from earlier was open with an electric generator out in the open. "Hey, I never got your name. Can you tell me?"

The struggling climber replied, "It's Ecru, but I'll tell you more about it later. I can't make it up, but if I can reach my backpack, I can use the wing glider inside to get us to safety."

"Ecru," said the girl in a sudden serious tone. "I can't leave this Grimm alone like this. If it changes its mind and goes wild in the town, then it's going to ruin a lot of people's day."

Unsure of why she said this, he answered, "We can call a Hunter to do that, so don't try to do anything. I can make it, we can make it-."

"I'll see you around and it was fun. Try to have the confidence to see the good things in life, kay?"

The girl let go of her hold and turned the front of her falling body towards the oversized arachnid. As she heard Ecru cry out her name, she took out her weapons and grabbed one by the handle while she swung another one by the chain. Slamming her swung weapon into its head forced the Grimm off of two of its legs. Its body continued to bend backwards as its head was dragged back by the girl's embedded blade.

Looking up as she hung onto her weapon, she found herself face-to-face with the giant spider's horrendous face and the stereo still stuck onits fangs. Excited, she pressed the 'play' button to start the music again just as she reached for the handle of hers shotgun.

**Pedal, boys!**

"Let's tango!" Raising her other weapon, she shot a blast to its face and made it fling its head around in pain. When her weapon slipped off of its head, she quickly took hold of it before she landed and slammed both weapons into the monster's back.

**An' I don't give a darn 'bout my reputation  
The world's in trouble, there's no communication**

She quickly scaled up its back to the top and saw the rest of its legs stuck to the building's walls. She shot both shotguns at each leg to make the monster lose most of its hold onto the wall. The monster quickly regained its balance and tried to reattach its legs from the support of its last two limbs.

**An' everyone can say what they wanna to say  
It never gets better, anyway**

Amy quickly used her weapon's chain to tie it around the Grimm's fang before it let off an electric discharge. The shock paralyzed the monster enough for its last two legs to let go of the wall. Both fell towards the electric generator at the bottom with the girl yelling in joy as she rode on top of the monster.

**So why should I care about a bad reputation anyway?  
Oh no, not me, oh no, not-**

The stereo was destroyed the moment the monster made contact with the machine. A huge electric burst came from the resulting crash with lighting wildly dancing on the ground around it. Ecru quickly flew with his hangglider to the area near it, worried about the girl who was in this mess.

"Amy! Amy, where are you?! Answer me!"

When he landed, the Faunus looked around and still yelled, "Amy! Answer me, please! C'mon...let me know if you're okay."

"Hey, what's all the yelling for?" Surprised, the boy turned around to see that the warrior was fine, although her hair was all over the place and her tattered clothes were sparking with electricity.

"Amy, you're okay! Wait, you don't...feel paralyzed or anything, do you?"

"Nah, but I do have this hairdo that I need to fix. Maybe I can fix this when we reach the ice-cream place."

When the girl pulled on the his arm, he exclaimed, "Hey, aren't we going to talk about what happened?!"

"Nope, I'm hungry, so I want my Orange Splash. Later, let's go see what else is fun to do in town!"

Ignoring this abrupt end to their long battle, he decided to follow along and enjoy the rest of the day as the girl wanted to do so. Despite his frown, he was looking forward to it as he found someone who gave him the confidence he never knew he had.

While the two teenagers walked away, they never noticed that a figure was watching from the shadows of the hole back in the building's upper floor. "So they're still alive. Man, the kid would have been fine if he escaped and tattled that it was her fault for sitting on that button. I guess that Grimm alone wasn't enough to take her down too. Stupid thing was already hard to put in its cage."

Sighing, the figure turned to see that although the room was a mess, most of the weapons here are fine. Taking note that she'll have to have this floor repaired, the woman slowly made her exit out of the room.

"Well, glad she never found out what this place was. Would have sucked if she had to report back to those pricks...that is, if she even talks to them anymore."

The figure started to laugh as she made a reminder to report to her bosses. Although they may have lost the Grimm they tried to weaponize, it was only a small loss compared to the bigger plans they have in mind.

_Trailer 4, End._

* * *

A/N: And after introducing the final eccentric teammate of the team, we are ready to move to the first chapter. Until then, everyone have a good one.

This time, the song was 'Bad Reputation' by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. As those familiar with the song can tell, some of the words were altered to make it look more presentable.

Reference:  
Tarantella: Supposedly an ancient dance used when bitten by a tarnatula. Since this Grimm does a lot of wild actions, like jumping and running, the name sounded appropriate for it.


End file.
